League of Heroes
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: This is a crossover between Lilo & Stitch, Bolt, El Tigre, and the Penguins of Madagascar. What happens when Lilo & Stitch, El Tigre, Bolt, and PoM must band together to save the world? BoltxMittens, LiloxStitch, MannyxFrida, Skilene, & PrivatexOC. Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**ague of Heroes**

Prologue:

There were four teams of heroes in the world; El Tigre & Frida Suarez, Lilo and Stitch Pelakai, Bolt and Penny Forester, and the Penguins. Thou they had never met each other, they were about to be thrown together by fate.

Chapter 1:

[Hawaii]

It had been three years since Stitch had crashed to Earth, and three years since, with Stitch's help, Lilo Pelakai had rescued all the experiments on the island. Now, with the experiments in happy homes, Lilo could retire to a normal childhood, or so she thought.

(Pelakai household)

"Good morning Stitch.", said Lilo as she stretched herself awake.

"Ugh", said Stitch as he pulled the covers over his head. Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell off the edge of the bed into the floor. Lilo couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"Isa naga funny.", said Stitch grumpily.

"Yes it is, it's hilarious, and cute.", said Lilo with a slight blush. The last part caught Stitch by total surprise. He found himself blushing under his fur. Truth be told, he was madly in love with Lilo, but he could never tell her that, she'd hate him forever. Lilo secretly had a crush on Stitch, but knew Nani would never let her date him. So, they both went on living with this secret awkwardness. Just then, Lilo lost her footing and slipped, and Stitch swooped in to catch her just before she hit the floor.

"Thanks Stitch.", said Lilo. She noticed how close their lips were and started to blush heavily. Stitch took his shot.

"Um Lilo, Stitch was wondering if yuuga would like to go on a date with meega.", said Stitch nervously. Lilo smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Isa that a yes?", asked Stitch slyly.

"Ih.", answered Lilo as she kissed him again. This time, Nani walked in.

"Lilo, what are you doing!", she yelled as she jerked the two apart and pulled Lilo out into the hall.

"Are you crazy Lilo, you can't date an experiment.", said Nani.

"I can date whomever I choose.", yelled Lilo as she barged back into her room, slammed the door, and locked it.

She began to furiously put on clothes. She grabbed Stitch's hand and began to pull him towards the window.

"Gaba isa Lilo doing?", asked Stitch, concernedly.

"We're going on that date, now.", said Lilo as they climbed out the window.

"Lilo, meega naga think this good idea.", said Stitch.

"Yeah, well, meega naga care what yooga think right now.", said Lilo as she hit the ground. Stitch jumped down behind her.

"So, where do you want to go first?", asked Lilo.

"Meega want to get some breakfast.", said Stitch.

"The diner it is then.", said Lilo as they began walking in the direction of town.


	2. Chapter 2

**League of Heroes**

Manny and Frida had always been the best of friends, but they both had always wanted something more. So today, on Frida's birthday, Manny was going to give her her most wanted present, a date with him.

Chapter 2:

Manny walked down the street carrying a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates. As he reached Frida's front door, he froze. He was sweating profusely. Why was he so nervous, he had know Frida since like forever. He knocked on the door. Frida answered the door.

"What's with the flowers and candy, dude?", she asked.

"Well Frida, I was kinda wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight.", answered Manny. She stood there speechless.

"Yes, yes, yes, I will go on a date with you.", said Frida as she jumped into his arms. Manny stumbled backwards as he caught her. Just then, her dad walked in.

"Miho, what are you doing in the arms of that hooligan?", yelled Mr. Suarez.

"Daddy, this is my date for tonight.", said Frida.

"Frida, I forbid you from dating this boy.", said Mr. Suarez as he yanked Frida inside the house and slammed the door in Manny's face. Manny returned home to his house, heartbroken and depressed. As he walked through the door, his father, White Pantera, happened to gaze upon his son and notice the expression on his face.

"What is wrong miho?", asked Pantera.

"Frida's dad won't let me go a date with Frida.", answered Manny.

"Ah, miho, I was once in a similar with your mother. My best advice is that if it's true love, it will find a way." , said Pantera as he pulled his son close.

[Later that day, Manny's house]

Manny lay on his bed forlorn. He was in love with Frida, but he didn't know how they would be together, especially since her dad hated him. Just then, there was a knock at the door. He slowly rose and answered it. He was shocked to see Frida standing in front if him, dressed in a beautiful purple dress.

"Um Frida, what's with the dress?", asked Manny, somewhat confused.

"It's for our date, silly.", answered Frida as she stepped inside.

"But your dad said no.", said Manny.

"I don't really care what my dad says. He can't tell me who to date.", said Frida, "Now, where do you want to go?"

"Well, your gonna have to change, cause I don't have a tux.", said Manny.

"Oh yeah, of course. It's just that I snuck away from my party.", said Frida as she walked into Mannys room to change.

"Frida, you can't change in there.", yelled Manny as he pounded on the door.

"Why not?", asked Frida.

"Because it's my room.", answered Manny.

"Too late.", said Frida as she opened the door.

"Now, let's get going.", said Frida as she pulled Manny into the elevator that led to the lobby.

(An hour later, Pablo Escobar's restaurant)

"Manny, this is the best date ever.", said Frida as she leaned in close to him.

"Thanks Frida, I've had a really great time too.", said Manny as he pulled Frida closer to him. Their lips were mere inches apart. They both began to blush heavily. Then, they kissed. Just then, they were ambushed by men wearing bronze medallions with eagles on them. They were both knocked unconscious before they could react.


	3. Chapter 3

**League of Heroes**

**Bolt and Mittens had a rocky start as friends, but over time, they developed something more. Now, can Bolt find the courage to take that next step?**

Chapter 3:

"Hey Mittens.", said Bolt as he approached her.

"I wanted to ask you something really important.

"Sure Bolt, what is it?", asked Mittens.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me.", said Bolt nervously.

"Yes, yes I would like that.", said Mittens as she pulled him close.

"Is this when I get my first kiss?", asked Bolt slyly.

"Nope, just teasing.", said Mittens as she let go of his collar. Just then Penny walked in and looked at the two.

"You two are so cute together.", said Penny as she opened a letter she had been carrying.

"Well, it looks like somebody wants us to come to Washington for a interview with former tv superstars, us.", said Penny as she read the letter.

"I think we'll go Bolt. It's been awhile since we were on TV.", said Penny.

(Three hours later)

Bolt and Mittens lay in their pet carriers in the cargo hold of the plane on their way to Washington.

"You know Bolt, this is a crappy first date.", said Mittens.

"Well, I never exactly planned on this day going this way.", said Bolt.

"I know, I know, it's just that, when you asked me out, I was so excited, and now, it's umm, ya know.", said Mittens.

"Yea Mittens, I know.", said Bolt.

(That night)

They had finally made it to DC, and they were set up in a four star hotel. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Penny answered it. On the other side was a hotel employee holding a letter. She took the letter from the employee and closed the door. She the envelope. Inside was a letter with an eagle stamped on top of it, just like the first letter. It said:

_"Penny, if you've received this letter, it means that you have arrived in DC. I am inviting you to diner tomorrow evening at six o'clock. See you there,_  
_ The Benefactor"_

Penny looked at the letter and found it unusual he'd want to meet her for diner, but shrugged it off.

(With Bolt and Mittens)

"Thankfully, this hotel is pet friendly.", said Mittens as she got a message.

"Oh please, your just thankful to be so pampered.", said Bolt.

"Like you're not.", said Mittens as she glanced over at Bolt getting his paw rub.

"What, this is just me enjoying myself.", said Bolt defensively.

"Whatever.", said Mittens sarcastically. Just then, smoke filled the room. Bolt and Mittens were knocked unconscious and taken by three men in black suits. When Bolt awoke, he was in a van with Penny and Mittens tied up next him. He passed out again, and slipped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**League of Heroes**

**Chapter 4:**

****"Morning men.", said Skipper as he hopped down from the top bunk and made himself a pot of coffee.

"Good morning Skippah.", said Private as he walked up and made two more cups of coffee.

"Who are the two coffees for Private?", asked Kowalski as he stretched himself awake.

"Me and Crystal.", answered Private.

"Ooh, sounds like someone's in love.", said Kowalski teasingly.

"Kowalski, do we need to remind you of Doris.", said Skipper.

"No sir.", said Kowalski as he looked down at the floor.

"Alright Private, you may go.", said Skipper. Private quickly climbed the ladder and hurried off to Crystal's habitat.

(Over at Crystal's Habitat)

Crystal was just waking up from the most amazing dream of her and Private when Private walked in carrying two cups of coffee.

"I brought this to help you wake up.", said Private.

"Thanks Private.", said Crystal.

"Um Crystal, there's something I've been wanting to tell you, but I don't know exactly how to put it in words, so I'll sing instead.", said Private as music began playing from nowhere. Then Private started to sing:

**It's Been Said & done**

**Every Beautiful Thoughts Been Already Sung ..**

**And I Guess Right Now Here's Another One**

**So Your Melody Will Play on And On With The Best Of 'em**

**You Are Beautiful ..**

**Like A Dream Come Alive..**

**Incredible **

**A Centerfold Miracle, Lyrical**

**You Saved My Life Again And I Want You To Know Baby ,**

**I Love You Like a Love Song Baby ,**

**I Love You Like a Love Song Baby ,**

**I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**And I Keep Hittin' Re-pea-pea-pea-pea-pea-peat ,**

**I Love You Like a Love Song Baby ,**

**I Love You Like a Love Song Baby ,**

**I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**And I Keep Hittin' Re-pea-pea-pea-pea-pea-peat**

**Constantly , Girl You Played Through My Mind Like a Symphony**

**There's No Way To Describe What You Do To Me**

**You Just Do To me ..**

**What You Do**

**And It Feels Like I've Been Rescued**

**I've Been Set Free**

**I'm Hypnotized By Your Destiny**

**You are Magical , Lyrical , Beautiful...**

**You Are**

**And I Want You To Know Baby**

**I , I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**I , I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**I, I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**And I Keep Hittin' Re-pea-pea-pea-pea-pea-peat**

**I , I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**I , I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**I , I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**And I Keep Hittin' Re-pea-pea-pea-pea-pea-peat**

**No One Compares , You Stand Alone**

**To Every Record I Own**

**Music To My Heart , That's What You Are**

**A Song That Goes On And On...**

**I , I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**I , I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**I , I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**And I Keep Hitin' Repea-pea-pea-pea-pea-peat**

**I , I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**I , I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**I , I Love You Like a Love Song Baby**

**I Love You...Like A Love Song...**

Crystal, stood there with a tear in her eye. Then she did something completely unexpected. She kissed him.

(Back at the Penguins Habitat)

Marlene hopped down into the Penguin's HQ, and she had one goal in mind. To make Skipper hers.

"Hey Marle-", began Skipper before he was cut off by Marlene pressing her lips to his beak. He began to kiss back. As she pulled away slowly, he softly said, "Don't. Not yet."

They pulled into yet another lip lock. Finally, they had to pull apart for air.

"Marlene, I had no idea you felt that way for me. I feel the same for you.", said Skipper as he pulled Marlene close. They were about to kiss again when Kowalski interrupted.

"Um, Skipper, I hate to interrupt yours and Marlene's moment, but I just got a transmission from Central. It says we have to report to DC to meet a man named the Benefactor, immediately.", said Kowalski.

"Well, I suggest we get packing.", said Skipper.

"I want to go too.", said Marlene.

"Absolutely not Marlene. This is official penguin business.", said Skipper.

"Skipper, I'm going with you, weather you like it or not.", said Marlene.

"No you're not Marlene.", yelled Skipper.

"Actually sir.", said Kowalski, "It says here to bring Marlene and Crystal."

"Well, thanks a lot Kowalski.", said Marlene, "Now, I'm gonna go pack. See you later, my Skipper."


End file.
